The Parting Glass
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Los Wayne tienen una tradición familiar donde recuerdan a alguien importante en sus vidas...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-The Parting Glass-**

El frio del viento era lo más propicio para ese día, sintió como le calaba los huesos apenas descendió del Auto que había llevado, enfundado en una gruesa gabardina de color negro con una bufanda alrededor del cuello, lucía como todo un hombre de mundo y es que podía escuchar su voz pidiéndole que se abrigara adecuadamente, por eso usaba esas ropas tan gruesas porque en realidad el frio no le importaba demasiado.

Abandonó el estacionamiento con paso seguro y un tanto melancólico; vio una figura en la entrada del lugar como él también iba de negro, iba abrigado pero por una gruesa chamarra de piel, la figura encendió un cigarrillo—hola— le dijo cuando llego hasta el

—Hola Dickie… es bueno verte —le contestaron mientras daba una bocanada bastante profunda al cigarro

—Deberías apagar eso — le dijo en un ligero tono de regaño

—Deberíamos hacer muchas cosas ¿no? — Contestó Jason en tono de broma—pero no siempre lo hacemos —sonrió irónico—pero sé que él no lo aprueba — tomo el cigarro que iba por más de la mitad y lo tiró al suelo para luego pisarlo—¿vamos de una vez?

— Pensaba que esperáramos a Tim — comentó Richard un poco impaciente

—No te preocupes que seguramente ya está ahí esperándonos —Jason le hizo una seña a su hermano mayor para que le siguiera, comenzaron a caminar mientras intercambiaban unas cuantas frases; Jason preguntó por cómo estaban los niños y Dick le respondió que estaban esperando que tío Jason les visitara, Dick le sacó una amplia sonrisa —avísame cuando los tengas de visita contigo y seguro que les caigo…

—Está bien Jay… cuando vayas llevas a Conner contigo ¿por cierto como esta? — Dick sabía bien como poner algo incómodo a su hermano, pues casi no hablaba de la relación sentimental que tenía

—Más cachondo que nunca, quiere que lo hagamos a cada rato… creo que pretende quedar en cinta o algo así— dijo en un ligero tono de broma que a Dick le sacó una sonrisa — él está bien, ya sabes siguiendo las huellas de su padre con eso de ser reportero.

—Y tú siguiendo las huellas del tuyo siendo justiciero nocturno ¿no? —Jason sonrió de medio lado

—Todos nosotros Dickie, todos nosotros— habían recorrido un buen tramo esquivando tumbas y monumentos fúnebres hasta llegar al lugar de la visita— ¡Hey! Mira quien ya está aquí — la figura esbelta y más joven ya les esperaba igualmente iba vestido todo de negro y bien abrigado.

—Hola chicos —les dijo al verlos llegar

—Hola Tim — Dick abrazó a su hermano menor—cuanto tiempo…

—Es cierto pequeño reemplazo, deberías salir más seguido y dejarte ver— le reclamó Jason

—Si lo sé, lo sé pero alguien debe de trabajar para acrecentar el legado familiar ¿no? —dijo un poco irónico el regañado

—¡Hey! todos trabajamos en eso —Dick puso una falsa cara de ofendido —solo que no en puestos tan reconocidos… señor presidente de la junta directiva…

—Yo soy feliz en mi pequeño cubículo que nos da ese ingreso fijo — todos rieron divertidos por lo que había comentado Jason, luego callaron un segundo.

—El estaría contento—dijo Tim mientras señalaba la tumba que tenían al frente, una gran tumba que estaba al lado de la que tenía los nombres de Thomas y Martha Wayne —¿Verdad?

—Claro que si Tim— Dick abrazó a sus hermanos por el cuello— él siempre estaba contento por nosotros, no importaba que tan mal nos fuera siempre nos apoyaba… aunque no siempre lo demostrara.

—Eso es cierto— Jason suspiró hondamente— mira que al final hicimos todo lo que él esperaba de nosotros, todos en el negocio familiar… en ambos negocios, como una familia… creo que al final lo único que quería…

—Era que tuviéramos una vida tranquila, tt—la voz tras de ellos les hizo darse la vuelta—Hola perdedores…— Un Damian ya bastante crecido les observaba curioso —¿me extrañaron? —más tardó en decirlo que en que sus tres hermanos se dirigieran a saludarlo y abrazarlo—ya, basta no sean empalagosos — se incomodaba por momentos pero le encantaba que le dieran abrazos y le revolvieran el pelo, que lo trataran como un niño chiquito—pensé que no esperarían por mi…

—No podríamos hacer eso aunque quisiéramos—explicó Dick mientras se acercaba a la tumba

—Es cierto este año a ti te tocaba traerlo—explico Jason confianzudo

—¿de qué hablan? ¡Era el turno de Tim! ¿Me equivoque? —Damian puso una cara de preocupación

—¿Lo olvidaste? Damian no es posible… yo traía lo demás pero lo principal… — Tim estaba comenzando a gesticular un poco enojado, cuando vio que su hermano menor le guiñaba un ojo tornó su mueca en una sonrisa—no dejas de ser un pillo — le hizo una seña para que se acerque a él, lo abrazo por los hombros.

Los cuatro se pusieron alrededor de la lápida pusieron en su rostro la expresión más seria que podían, tobos parecieron sintonizarse en un recuerdo colectivo de aquellas navidades en las cuales esa figura seria les había enseñado aquella tradición que su abuelo le había legado, se las enseñó a ellos cuando les sirvió su primer vaso de whisky a todos, cantaron con el cada navidad, cada año nuevo, con un vaso de licor en la mano y el fuego ardiendo en la chimenea.

El viento pareció ponerse más frio Dick se contrajo entre sus ropas, sin decir nada Tim sacó unos vasos de entre su amplia gabardina, los pasaron hasta tener uno cada quien; de inmediato el menor de los Wayne abrió su chaqueta y sacó una botella de Whisky, se sirvieron de uno en uno; nadie dijo nada, todos miraban la tumba y el nombre en ella.

— _Of all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company, And all the harm I've ever done  
Alas it was to none but me_ — Jason fue el primero en romper el silencio entonando las primeras frases de la canción que años atrás le habían enseñado.

— _So fill to me the parting glass, And drink a health whate'er befalls , And gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_ — Dick, Tim y Damian se le unieron cantando el coro, habían comenzado a rendir su homenaje

"The parting Glass" o "La última Copa" una vieja canción tradicional Irlandesa que se solía cantar entre amigos y familia en alguna reunión cuando se travesaba por alguna situación un tanto difícil como la perdida de algún ser querido, era por demás adecuada para ellos en ese momento, en serio lo extrañaban en demasía y esa canción les hacía recordarle, quizá esa era la razón por la que les había enseñado la canción a todos.

El objetivo es es dedicarle la canción a ese ser querido que ya no está, hacer de cuenta que se fue de viaje y que es deja esa canción en su honor para festejarles y agradecerles por todo hasta la siguiente ocasión que se vuelvan a ver— _But since it fell unto my lot, That I should rise and you should not, I gently rise and softly call, Good night and joy be to you all_ —cuando juntos entonaron las ultimas notas y cantaron las últimas palabras de una forma envidiable tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no derramar más lágrimas de las que debían.

Dick fue el primero en levantar el vaso —Por Alfred…

—Por Alfred… —contestaron sus hermanos chocando los vasos con el suyo, de un solo golpe todos bebieron el contenido, estaban tristes pero contentos a la vez.

— _So fill to me the parting glass, And drink a health whate'er befalls , And gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_ — la voz grave que se fue acercando hasta ellos llamó su atención, las arrugas en su rostro y el cabello ya blanco hacían lucir más duro su semblante, pero con cada palabra y cada paso se suavizaba, como lo hacía cada vez que iba a visitar al que había sido su padre de crianza.

Cuando Bruce se colocó entre sus hijos recibió un vaso con licor, era una suerte que Tim fuera precavido, juntos volvieron a cantar la canción que el buen Alfred les había enseñado; aquella que les hacía sentir que estaban todos juntos nuevamente, aunque al salir del cementerio cada quien retornara a sus agitadas vidas con solo tararear esas notas estarían unidos como siempre lo había querido el Abuelo Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Algo tierno y sentimental, por que tenia ganas de ponerme tierno y sentimental... ha sido una especie de catarsis... siempre he pensado que Alfred es el "pegamento" que une a los Wayne... a todos... y es que despues de todo ¿que abuelo no lo es?

En fin espero que les haya gustado, un saludo a todos gracias por leer, ojala puedean dejar un comentario.

Saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto.

See ya.


End file.
